Amy Rose  First Day Of School
by 111Maria111
Summary: This is just a basic story about Amy Rose when she goes back to her first day of school.


Amy Rose - First Day Of School

"Oh My Gosh!" Yelled an extremely worried pink hedgehog as she whipped out of bed in less than five seconds,

"I'm going to be late for my first day of school!"

Amy had just finished celebrating the last of summer holidays, and had forgot to set her alarm clock, leaving her

only twenty two minutes to get ready.

She quickly ran to her closet and pulled out the same red dress she wore everyday for school and even on weekends,

she had the exact same dress in her closet, and nothing else, just the same dress after dress after dress.

She ran to the door, and saw that the bus was already leaving, so she grabbed her backpack, which was filled with

unfinished homework assignments, and puller on her red boots, with the same white striped on as on her red backpack.

As the bus started to pull away, she yelled, "No! Don't leave, please don't leave without me!"

As she fastened her red head band, which matches her shoes, backpack, and her dress, she ran after the bus as fast as she

could, but it was no use. "I guess i'm just not as fast as I usually am." It was true, Amy could run beside the bus the whole way to school

without a sweat, but when she only has twenty two minutes, she isn't fully awake, she is still tired.

"Its okay" She told herself "I won't let some stupid bus, or alarm, ruin my day! I am determined to get to

school one way or another." Amy ran back to the yard to grab her bike, and started peddling down the street towards the school as it

slowly appeared. She let her feet rest on the peddles as her bike was speeding downhill towards the school.

"Yes! I'm going to make it! I'm going to make it!" Amy yelled as she sped down the hill closer, and close to the school.

As the bell rang, everyone slowly started to head inside to see what class they would be in.

This year, everyone could write their name on a sign up sheet, choosing their own classes, but they had to be in at least

seven different classes. "Finally!" Amy said to herself as she slid off her bike, and ran into the doors of their school.

"Whoa, everything is painted, and.. and.. different!" She exclaimed as she glanced around the hallway quickly,

while looking for the sign up sheets. "Oh! there it is! its in the same place as last year, I guess EVERYTHING didn't change."

Amy walked over to the sheets, and signed her name on the papers that said:

' Science, Math, Swimming, Art, P.E., Beauty Lessons, and Language Arts.'

"Okay, looks like my first class is... down the hall to the right." Amy slowly started to walk down the hallway, admiring the new bright

yellow and red posters that were scattered messily around the walls. "Geez, looks like some one decorated this place last minute."

Amy slowly entered her classromm and was shocked by all the science experiments already made while she was gone.

"Amy Rose is it?" Asked the new teacher,"Why are you so late for class?" Amy looked up at the clock hanging from the left wall of the room,

and saw she was already ten minutes late. "Well, I umm, I... I slept in." Amy Rose said as she looked around the classroom to see the focused

expressions of her new classmates. "Well, I suppose being as its the first time, you shall be excused, but please, set your alarm next time Amy."

Replied the teacher. "Yes Ma'am." said Amy distractedly. "Pare up with some one in the room and they will tell you about the project they are working

on." said the teacher. Amy looked around the room, for a person, just one person, but had no luck. "Umm, who could I sit with?" Amy asked.

"Oh, Don't worry dear, we have an odd number, you'll find someone. Everyone? This is Amy Rose, she is a bit late and I would like to have her pair

up with one of you." To Amy, it seemed like school lasted on forever, nobody paid attention to anybody, and classes seemed like

they went on forever. By the time lunch had started, Amy faked sick just so she could go home. Amy hopped on her bike and began peddling

up the hill, until it started raining. "You have GOT to be kidding!" Amy grumbled to herself. She hopped off her bike, and began

pushing it back home. "I know, Shadow will be sure to have skipped school today, so, i'll just ask him to go to the arcade with me!"

As she ran into her yard, she pushed her bike against the bushes near her window, and ran inside. "Please be home!" Amy

chanted to herself as she dialed Shadow's number. While Amy waited, she squeezed the water out of her hair impatiently.

"What now Amy?" Shadow asked on the third ring. "Oh, call display" Amy said in a suprising tone.

"Yeah whatever, listen if the teacher told you to come and get me you can forget it."

"No! I just... school was boring, and I had the worst day and.."

"Say no more, I don't want to listen to you babble on about all your problems"

"Shadow wait! please, I just wanted to see if you wanted to go to the arcade for a little while"

"Yeah sure whatever, just bring your own money and meet me there."

"Wait Shadow!" Amy tried to say, but Shadow had already hung up.

"Uh, Goodbye to you too." Said Amy sarcasticly.


End file.
